MediEvil remake books
A list of books from the ''MediEvil'' remake. All books are narrated by Lani Minella. Dan's Crypt Book 1 You must be out of shape after 100 years lying on your back. Use the crypt to get the grips with your new lease of life. Book 2 Any Treasure that you find will go into your coin score. Coins are used to buy items from the greedy Merchant gargoyles. Book 3 When you're ready to leave this crypt you'll find an exit at the end of the hall. To unlock the gates you must find a Rune Stone and place it in the ornate hand set next to the doorway. Book 4 You will find Life Bottles throughout Gallowmere. They contain the same magic that rose you from your slumber and will raise you from the dead once again. When your life is low, using this bottle will help you feel a little better. And remember to fill it when you can. Book 5 Some weapons contain powers and abilities beyond the ordinary. Be sure to test every weapon to discover their secondary abilities. Some weapon abilities are immediate... and some may need a bit of time before they realise their potential. Book 6 During your travels through the world of Gallowmere you will collect many items. To look at your items, or to use one, review your inventory. In it, you will also find your Book of Gallowmere, which will keep a record of denizens you've encountered, and bestow you with keen insights that only a disembodied voice could provide. Book 7 Track down Zarok by retracing his diabolical odyssey through Gallowmere. You can spot the exits from an area by looking out for his stinking trail of magic slime. The Graveyard Book 1 Welcome back to your beloved Gallowmere. The stinking dead have risen up to dance with the lifeless living, and they want to do it over your dead body. Book 2 That small light following you around is a wisp. The Heroes of the Hall are not supposed to intervene in mortal affairs but when they heard that Sir Daniel Fortesque had a shot at redemption - well, they decided to give you a hand with your depth perception! He will circle enemies, helping you direct your ranged attacks, but he'll also let you know what things might merit a closer look. Book 3 Don't let zombies get you down. Tend those wounds by stepping into this fountain of rejuvenation. Book 4 Sometimes, it may be useful to view the world from a different point of view. Be sure to take a moment time to time to enjoy the beauty of our beloved Gallowmere. Keep your eye peeled for anything interesting! Book 5 Remember, nothing remains hidden under the gaze of an angel. Book 6 The object here is the Chalice. Every time you dispatch an enemy the Chalice fills a little more. Fill the chalice and then collect it... and you will be worthy of visiting the sacred Hall of Heroes to claim a new weapon! There is a Chalice to be found in every region of Gallowmere. They are all hidden or well guarded - only a true hero will collect the full set. Book 7 The living world lies beyond these Skull Gates. The Master of the The Hilltop Mausoleum, the Stained Glass Demon has possession of the Skull Key. Book 8 Feel free to have a paddle in the shallow water, but don't be tempted to go for a swim; buoyancy can be a problem for those of a dead disposition. Cemetery Hill The Hilltop Mausoleum Return to the Graveyard Scarecrow Fields Pumpkin Gorge The Pumpkin Serpent The Sleeping Village The Asylum Grounds The Ant Caves The Enchanted Earth Pools Of The Ancient Dead The Lake The Crystal Caves The Gallows Gauntlet The Haunted Ruins The Ghost Ship The Entrance Hall The Time Device Hall of Heroes See also *Book of Gallowmere Category:Books